Many mobile device users opt to access the Internet via Wi-Fi hotspots, especially such Wi-Fi hotspots in public premises, e.g. restaurants, coffee shops, airports, etc, due to the advantage of not consuming the limited monthly data allowance available to the users via a cellular connection. Having a large number of users demanding free access these public Wi-Fi hotspots can be overloaded leading to slower access speed and unsatisfactory customer experience. In addition, public Wi-Fi hotspots may not be secure because they are usually open to every user.
Currently, there is an existing functionality (commonly known as tethering) on some User Equipment (UE) devices, which allows the UE to act as a Wi-Fi hotspot to provide internet access via the UE's cellular connection. Typically only people provided with connection details by the UE's owner can connect to the UE (or “tether” a device to the UE). Users normally have to manually enable and disable the hotspot option and also will need to manage distribution of connection details if multiple users are to be allowed to connect.
Systems are also available to enable internet access customers to provide a Wi-Fi hotspot using their home Wi-Fi router, but such hotspots are in fixed, not necessarily convenient, locations.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide improved techniques for managing and controlling Wi-Fi capabilities in Wi-Fi-enabled UEs. The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known systems.